Tout le monde est saoul et c'est amusant
by juwjuw
Summary: LEMON WARNING. Défi avec Draegor parce que... On s'emmerdait je suppose. Bref, Lemon à la fin. Première fois que je fais ça donc ouaaaaaaais. Link x Zelda parce que c'est le pairing CULTE DE SKYWARD SWORD. M'enfin, bonne lecture ;)


Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on est en couple, mais ça fait longtemps que je l'aime. Link, c'est mon âme-soeur, du moins, j'aime bien le penser (en secret, évidemment). On est amis depuis qu'on est tout petit, d'où notre super complicité. Oui oui, on a une super complicité! Il me connait par coeur et moi de même. Aucun des deux n'a de secret pour l'autre.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimait. Je croyais être sa meilleure amie, point final, mais quand il m'a demandé d'être sa copine... J'ai compris que c'était notre destin.

Je sais que c'est un peu fort comme mot, mais je le crois sincèrement.

Je l'aime tellement...

TOC TOC TOC

- Zelda, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! On va être en retard!

- De quoi tu parles Grida? Demandais-je à ma meilleure amie. Il est seulement...

Jetant un coup d'oeil sur ma montre, j'ai réalisé qu'on était en retard. Super.

- Le journal intime, ce sera pour une autre fois, ai-je chuchoté.

En troisième vitesse, je tentais de dénicher quelque chose de décent à mettre pour la fête de ce soir, car oui, j'ai une vie sociale.

En ce merveilleux vendredi soir, il y avait une fête à la caverne (l'endroit tranquille où Hergo avait emprisonné le Célestrier de Link il n'y a pas si longtemps). Rien de bien spécial, juste une petite fête entre étudiants.

- GROUILLE TOI. SINON JE PARS SANS TOI.

- OUI OUI, ON SE CALME.

Après avoir enfilé quelque chose de semi-peut-être-chic-qui-pourrait-peut-être-ne-pas-convenir-mais-je-n'ai-pas-eu-le-temps-de-vérifier, j'ai sprinté vers la porte.

- Allons-y!

Nous étions en train de courir à travers Célesbourg à une vitesse inimaginable. Grida s'est soudainement mise à ralentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Faut pas qu'on arrive essoufflées!

- Pourquoi?

- T'es folle ou quoi? Faut qu'on ait l'air de s'en foutre! C'est une technique de séduction. M'a-t-elle expliqué.

- Quoi? Comme si on avait besoin de séduire! T'es drôle toi!

- C'est pour nous rendre désirable, il faut les faire attendre.

- Grida, tu vas chercher ça trop loin je trouve.

C'est fou comme Grida peut tellement être pathétique quelques fois, surtout question garçon. Mais parfois, je me demande si ses trucs fonctionnent...

- C'est fou quand même, a-t-elle commencé, on entend la musique jusqu'ici...

- Grida, on est à l'entrée de la grotte, je comprend qu'on puisse entendre la musique.

- T'es vraiment rabat-joie ce soir toi! Relaxe! Regarde, on va prendre notre temps pour traverser la grotte. Ça va te permettre de te calmer.

- Comme si j'en avais besoin!

- Tu ne veux pas que Link te voit comme ça quand même!

- Pff.

Finalement, puisqu'elle était si sûre d'elle-même, j'ai décidé de l'écouter ce qui a fait que nous sommes arrivées 30 minutes de retard à la fête.

Pour se faire désirer, on n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Une fois rendu, on s'est fait repérer par Kiko. Il était entouré de Panalie, Tironne et Libri.

- Hey! Les filles! Nous a interpellé Kiko. Venez par ici!

On s'est dirigé vers le petit groupe d'ami.

- 30 minutes de retard! Wow, vous vous surpassez! S'est exclamé Libri.

Je cherchais Link du regard. Je ne le trouvais pas...

Y'avait Hergo (eurk), j'ai aussi vu Orbo (oh mon dieu, re: eurk), y'avait aussi Latruche (sans commentaire), Loisel...

- Bah, c'est une fête, a commencé Grida, donc techniquement, on arrive à l'heure qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas Zelda?

- Hein?

- Si tu cherches Link, il est parti chercher des boissons au bar, m'a informée Tironne.

- Y'a un bar ici!? Me suis-je étonnée.

- Ben là, m'a dit Panalie, comment tu crois qu'on va avoir du fun sinon?

Tout le monde me regardait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre... Comment j'étais supposée le savoir moi?! C'est pas comme si j'étais rebelle de nature!

Une chance qu'il est arrivé. Il m'a sauvé de ce malaise imminent. C'est vraiment l'homme parfait.

- Hey Zel! m'a-t-il crié.

Il est arrivé avec les boissons tout en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant malheureusement de parler.

Comme c'est triste.

Link a distribué les breuvages et m'a entraînée vers le bar.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Bah... Tu veux rien à boire? C'est la fête! M'a-t-il rétorqué prenant une gorgée de son verre de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi.

- Je sais pas... J'n'ai jamais goûté...

- Tiens...

Prenant une gorgée, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser tout haut.

- Wow... C'est vraiment bon! Ai-je presque crié. À cause de la musique, j'avais de la difficulté à m'entendre.

- Donc, je suppose que tu veux la même chose que moi?

- J'apprécierais.

Tout sourire, il s'est empressé d'aller me chercher un verre, me laissant seule par la même occasion.

Comme de raison, M. Hergo n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me porter secours. Comme si je faisais pitié.

- Hey Zelda! On est seule ce soir? Est-ce que tu veux danser avec le roi de la piste?

- Non merci... J'vais passer mon tour.

- T'es sûre? Parce que...

- Elle est sûre, le coupe Link. Ce soir, elle m'est réservée.

Me prenant la main (il avait les deux verres dans l'autre main), il m'a entraîné vers la piste de dance. Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de répliquer quelque chose de mieux à Hergo, mais bon... Je ne pouvais que le pardonner. Il était si attentionné!

Une fois sur la piste, nous nous sommes mis à danser, buvant cette délicieuse mixture. Les autres sont venu nous rejoindre peu de temps après. C'était tellement fou! Malheureusement, mon verre s'est vidé. C'était inévitable. Ne sachant pas quoi recommander, j'ai dû demander à Link.

- Hey, Link! Ai-je crié. Tu veux bien aller m'en chercher un autre?

Cette phrase s'est répétée quelques fois... J'ai arrêté de compter après 10...

Héhé.

J'ignorais ça faisait combien de temps qu'on était là à boire et à danser comme des espèce de sauvages, mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pour rien au monde. Même si j'étais hyper saoule.

- Hey, a commencé Panalie, où est-ce qu'ils sont eux?

- De qui tu parles? A demandé Link.

- Bah Grida et Kiko qu'est-ce que tu crois.

- Regarde, a intervenu Libri, ils sont là.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement dans le coin. Malaise...

Un peu ébranlés par l'aise du couple, Link, Libri, Tironne, Panalie et moi avons continué de danser fougueusement.

En un clin d'oeil, mon verre s'était encore vidé. Oups...

M'approchant de Link afin de lui susurrer ma demande, je n'ai pu résister à la bête sommeillant en moi. Pas la bête ivrogne.

_L'autre bête._

- Hey, ai-je commencé dans le creux de son oreille, tu sais le truc que Kiko et Grida faisaient tantôt... Ça n't'as pas donné d'idées?

Même s'il faisait presque noir, je l'ai vu rougir à travers les ''spots'' de lumière. Il rougissait tellement fort, que je crois que je l'ai entendu (l'alcool a ses effets).

- Mais, je... Hum...

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir. Je lui ai pris la main et je l'ai entraîné dans un coin non-occupé.

Nous étions en train de nous fixer tout en se tenant la main. Link était rouge tomate et moi de même. C'était un des plus beaux moments de toute ma vie.

Link m'a effleuré la joue avec sa main libre.

- Tu es tellement belle... Je t'aime tellement...

Bref, on a commencé à s'embrasser . Je sentais ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. C'était si agréable... Je suppose que ce l'était un peu trop.

- Hey, hurla Tironne, la soirée est encore jeune, venez dont nous rejoindre!

À contre-cœur, nous avons dû cesser cette activité, ma foi, si plaisante.

Je ne pouvais laisser faire une chose pareille...

Nous avons dansé encore une trentaine de minute. J'étais au point de proposer de partir, mais...

- Population, interpella Kiko, et si nous allions faire une baignade?

- Wow, quelle bonne idée! s'est exclamée Panalie.

Link et moi suivions le troupeau composé de toute la bande de jeune de Celaebourg.

Une fois sorti de la caverne, la population, comme le surnomme si bien Kiko, s'est stoppée devant l'étendu d'eau.

- Euuuuuuuh... On attend quoi? A demandé Loisel.

- Que tu sautes! S'est exclamée Tironne en le poussant dans l'eau.

Décidément, il y avait une tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là.

Tout le monde a sauté. Sauf Link et moi, bien sûr. Nous étions assis sur la pelouse et j'essayais tant bien que mal de le convaincre.

- Allez mon amour! Le suppliais-je.

- J'en ai pas envie...

- Et puis? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de tes envies?

- Si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, est-ce que tu t'en fous toujours autant? M'a-t-il demandé en rougissant.

- Euuh...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'est mis à m'embrasser... C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi entreprenant. La plupart du temps (tout le temps), c'est moi qui initie ce genre de truc.

Sérieusement, j'ignore combien de temps on a passé là, mais les autres n'on pas eu l'air de se rendre compte de notre absence dans l'eau, ce qui était un plus.

Malgré moi, j'ai stoppé le baiser.

Je me suis levée et je lui ai tendu la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Bah vient!

- Mais les autres...

- Les autres ne remarqueront rien. Il ne savent même pas qu'on est pas dans l'eau.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à mon super argument, il a pris ma main. Toute heureuse, je l'ai entraîné vers l'école de chevalerie en courant.

- O-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? m'a-t-il lancé durant notre course folle.

En guise de réponse, j'ai esquissé un petit sourire en coin. Pas sûre qu'il l'ait vu. Pas grave.

Une fois rendu là, nous avons ralenti la cadence. Reprenant quelque peu notre souffle avant de pénétrer le bâtiment, Link s'est retrouvé à parler.

- Sérieux, tu m'emmènes où?

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que t'avais envie de moi, donc je vais arrêter de me foutre de tes envies et je vais te donner ce que tu recherches.

J'ignorais si c'était les boissons, mais je n'avais aucun filtre.

Link s'est mis à rougir comme si la température ambiante avait augmentée de 30 degrés.

- Si tu le veux... Moi j'suis pas contre... s'est-il retrouvé à chuchoter.

Moi aussi j'me suis mise à rougir du coup. J'ai soudainement pris conscience de ce que tout ça voulait dire.. J'allais vraiment perdre ma virginité ce soir? Étais-je prête pour ça?

Voyant mon insécurité soudaine, Link s'est avancé vers moi, m'enlaçant par derrière.

- Juste si tu le veux Zel... Je t'aime plus que tout tu sais.. Nous pouvons attendre.

Son ton était si réconfortant.

- Je t'aime tellement Link... Et ce soir, je vais te le prouver.

Me donnant un petit bisou dans le cou, il a lâché son étreinte pour ouvrir la porte de l'école. Mon père était parti à la citrouille perchée passer la soirée, on était tranquille.

Tout en silence, il m'a pris la main pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas bronché.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à ma chambre, toujours en silence. Link poussa ma porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la referma très doucement puis il se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Au début, le baiser était doux et romantique, mais il s'est rapidement retrouvé plus torride. Nos mains se baladaient mutuellement sur le corps de l'autre. Avec cet enthousiasme grandissant, j'ai agrippé le bas de son chandail pour le soulever par dessus sa tête. Toujours en continuant notre activité principale, mes doigts se promenaient sur ses abdos relativement bien découpés. Ses mains avaient atteint le bas de mon chandail et il e entrepris de m'ôter ce bout de tissu dorénavant inutile. Même chose avec le soutien gorge (quoique je l'ai un peu aidé pour ça). Mes seins maintenant nus, Link entrepris de les masser, tout en m'embrassant de plus belle.

Nous nous somme dirigés sur le lit avec plus de fougue que jamais. Je me suis étendue, Link prenant place par dessus moi. Il commença à défaire les boutons de mon jean. Sa bouche descendit vers mon attribut droit, le suçotant légèrement, me donnant un petit frisson par la même occasion. C'était une sensation étrange... Mais pas tout à fait désagréable. Même tout le contraire de désagréable. Soudainement, sa bouche se fraya un chemin vers mon ventre. Il arrêta subitement ses activités buccales pour enlever mes pantalons. Et ma petite culotte. Il eut soudainement l'air bouche-bée.

- Link... Ça va?

- Je... Tu es si belle Zelda.. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Link, lui dis-je en me relevant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Link caressa mes cuisse de ses mains et entreprit de diriger son visage vers mon entre-jambe. Dès qu'il commença à jouer de langue, je me suis surprise à échapper un petit cri. Cette sensation.. Jamais je n'avais ressenti rien de tel. C'était si plaisant. Me tortillant de plus bel, mes mains ont agrippé ses cheveux et ma respiration haletait. Mon coeur commençait à battre plus vite... Une sensation se développait dans mon bas-ventre. Je commençais aussi à avoir de petits spasmes vocaux.. De plus en plus fort... Link a jeté un coup d'oeil vers moi et s'est mis à accélérer la cadence. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à garder le silence. Ma voix résonnait dans toute la chambre. La sensation dans mon bas ventre était plus forte que jamais. Tout d'un coup, j'ai ressenti des petits papillons qui se propageaient à travers mon être. Et d'un coup, j'ai ressenti un plaisir intense. Tellement fort et intense que je me suis redressée d'un coup, serrant ses cheveux plus fort que jamais et laissant échapper un cri, plus fort que tous les autres.

Après avoir atteint le sommet j'ai jeté un regard vers Link, quelque peu haletante. Me mettant à genou sur le lit, je me mis à détacher son pantalon, qui ma foi, semblait assez serré. Je me suis permise de l'enlever, ainsi que son caleçon. Son membre était devenu dur... Je ne pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, faisant rougir Link pour la 165e fois ce soir. L'agrippant de mes mains, je me mis à le pomper. À chaque mouvement de va et vient, Link semblait de plus en plus rouge. Il commençait à pousser de petits gémissements. Soudainement, il stoppa ma main et me poussa légèrement contre le lit pour que je puisse m'allonger. Me donnant des baisers dans le cou, il me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu es prête?

- Oui...

Link se positionna et pénétra doucement ma barrière intime. Je ressenti une certaine douleur de courte durée... Mais bon, c'est normal quand même. Doucement, il se mis à effectuer des mouvements de bassin. Chaque fois que le frottement se faisait ressentir, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappait de nos bouches. Lentement, Link accéléra la cadence. Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus rapide... Nous étions synchronisés, nous ne faisions qu'un. Encore une fois, la sensation dans mon bas ventre revenait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était quelque peu différente. Encore une fois, Link s'est mis à accélérer, le faisant haleter deux fois plus. Je sentais que mon climax était proche... Et visiblement le sien aussi. Nos gémissement devinrent plus fort... Le bassin de Link était plus rapide que jamais... C'était proche... Mes mains agrippés aux draps, j'ai atteint l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Link, vint seulement quelque secondes plus tard, laissant s'échapper un cri qui semblait être un cri de plaisir. M'embrassant, il se retira pour s'allonger à mes côtés, visiblement exténué.

Nous nous sommes endormis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, avec le sourire aux lèvres, se promettant de s'aimer pour le reste de notre vie.


End file.
